Scent
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: The smell was enticing to both of them. ReTi oneshot. Please R&R.


Scent

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Secret Box, enjoy. Please R&R.

Tifa opened her eyes, the soft rays of the early morning light coming in through the window to her right. Something was missing, the bartender realized. The warmth from the previous night was gone and with it her lover. Raising herself up Tifa looked around the room not finding him. Then a scent came to her nose, enticing it. It was vanilla and Tifa loved that smell more than any other. Getting out of bed the fighter draped a white robe around her shoulders and followed the smell.

Walking downstairs the smell led her to the kitchen where Reno was standing clad only in jeans. He was making breakfast apparently and the vanilla smell was coming from whatever he was making. Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his neck.

"What are you making Re?" Tifa whispered in his ear.

"Well good morning to you too Teef, thinking with your stomach as usual." Reno joked. Tifa whacked him lightly on the head and he smiled.

"What are you making?"

"Vanilla pancakes well actually it's more like regular pancakes with a vanilla flavor." Just then Tifa's stomach rumbled loudly and Reno felt her body tense in embarrassment. "Don't worry it's almost done."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Well I've never really let it get out. I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Reno the Iron Chef!" Tifa said, laughing lightly.

"That wasn't funny, it was stupid. But I guess you can't help it, working in a bar makes you lose some brain cells right?"

"I'm amazed you have a brain left with all the beer you've consumed in your lifetime." Tifa then spied the bowl of batter that was still a quarter of a way full. Taking the spoon out she flicked some onto the back of Reno's head. Reno turned around and smiled deviously at his girlfriend.

"Feeling childish today are we?" Tifa stuck out her tongue at him in response. Reno went to the pancake batter and picked some up with an extra spoon.

"You wouldn't dare…" Tifa said but was then hit in the face with pancake batter. Tifa, after getting the batter out of her eyes, picked up some in her hands and started throwing the batter at Reno's chest. The Turk ran into the living room to seek some cover. Tifa followed after him, the bowl of batter in her hands. She managed to corner him by the fireplace and started attacking him again with the tasty mix of vanilla and pancake mix.

"Alright, you win, cease fire." Reno then held out a hand for Tifa to help him up. As soon as Tifa's hand was in his he pulled her to the ground. Relieving her of the batter he then started smearing it on her stomach and even in her hair.

"Reno if you don't stop right now I'm going to dump you!" Tifa yelled as loud as she could. Reno stopped and grinned at Tifa. "What's so funny?"

"You look like a marshmallow with all that white on you."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Tifa said in mock anger.

"Not at all and if you were fat that would mean there would be more of you to love."

"Well you look like a ghost." Tifa said and indeed with Reno's already pale complexion on top of the batter he really did. Reno kissed her on the lips. Breaking apart after some time, both lovers had huge smiles on their faces. "Mmmm…sweet." Tifa said, licking her lips.

"I'm always sweet babe." Just then they smelt an entirely new smell: burnt pancakes. Reno quickly went up and shut off the stove. Returning to his girlfriend, he helped her up. "Sorry honey, but it really is your fault."

"You escalated the situation."

"But you liked it."

"So did you." Tifa's stomach then rumbled again and she blushed.

"I think your stomach hates me right now." Reno then kissed her stomach. "How does Wutaian take out sound?" Reno asked Tifa's belly.

"Reno, were you dropped on your head as a kid?" Tifa asked his goofy behavior made her ask.

"I can't remember but I think I was."

"I can think of something better than Wutain to eat." Tifa said, smiling deviously.

"And what is that?" Tifa then pounced and soon had Reno's arms pinned down. She lowered her face towards his cheek and licked the batter off it.

"Why you of course." Reno smiled as Tifa licked his face again.

"Well I want some Baby Cake's, baby." He then licked Tifa's stomach and she rolled her eyes. How one man could be so corny, cheesy, goofy, and sexy she didn't know. All she knew was that he loved her and she loved him.


End file.
